Time of Wolves
by Mihali1432
Summary: Teddy Lupin, son of Remus Lupin, decides to do something foolish. He decides to change the past.
1. February 14th

_"Teddy, you know that this will change the entire future right?" _Victoire's words rang out in Teddy's head. "_You shouldn't do this! Or if you do, at least take me!" _He snuck down into the ministry in the dead of night and grabbed a time turner, a new model that let you go farther back in time. He also grabbed another new magical device that let you return to your previous time. Both were untested, and both were very dangerous.

Teddy took a deep breath before he looked inside his backpack, placing the two magical devices down on the floor carefully. He pulled out a book that looked worn out, the brown leather outside scratched and flimsy. The pages crinkled as he flipped to the exact page where the entries all end.

He re-read the page again, checking the date that was written in the uppermost right corner. _March 22__st__, 1970. _Teddy had gotten ahold of some of Remus', and his, family in order to find out the exact day anything _strange _happened. What he learned that was the most important was from his 2nd cousin. Remus stopped writing in a Journal on March 22nd in the year of 1970. He had always written but then he had apparently _lost _his drive to do anything.

Teddy took a shuddering breath. "Ok, c'mon Ted. You can do this," he calmed himself down as he swung his backpack back onto his back. He picked up the two magical devices, and then wore them like necklaces. He tucked them into his shirt before he carefully made his way out of the ministry.

On his way out he ran into Harry.

"Teddy, what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he pushed his glasses up onto his nose. His black hair had noticeable speckles of grey in it. To top off his aging form Harry looked exhausted from working non-stop on an auror case.

"Uh, I was just grabbing some things," Teddy supplied vaguely before he walked past Harry. "Sorry Uncle Harry, I'm in a hurry." Teddy smiled warmly at Harry who waved as he yawned. Teddy lightly jogged out of the ministry.

Once he was out of the ministry he apparated over to Hogsmeade, walking up to Hogwarts as fast as he could. He wanted to go back in time in the forbidden forest, where he wouldn't be seen by anyone, but had a very high chance of being attacked by something as soon as he warped back in time.

He started to run, running into the forest to get to a certain depth inside. He wasn't sure how much the forest has changed over the years but he was sure it couldn't be too much. He ran into the dark forest, a feeling of fear creeping into his spine. He shivered in the cold February air, his breath ghosted in front of him as he ran.

Once he felt he was sufficiently hidden in the forest he pulled the time turner out. He took a deep breath before he turned it enough times to go back to the year of 1970. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he couldn't tell if it worked.

"Huh?" Teddy whispered to himself as he looked at the time turner. He poked it with his other hand before he heard a growl. Quickly tucking it inside his shirt he looked around for the place where the growl was being emitted from. He heard it again but louder this time. He turned around and there was a huge wolf right in front of him.

The wolf growled before Teddy turned tail and ran to his left as fast as he could. He ran around trees, feeling the cold winter air blow into his face. He heard the wolf begin to run behind him. He heard the wind snap as its tail moved around. Each snap of the wolf's sounded louder and louder, as if a thunderstorm were approaching. He stumbled over a branch, falling down and skidding across the ground. Teddy rolled over right as the wolf pounced. The wolf barely missed Teddy who got up and ran once more. He began to pick up a sweat as he ran for his life, or his humanity.

The wolf bounded past him, causing Teddy to bump into it. He fell to the ground and began to back up, bumping into a tree. The wolf growled into his face and Teddy whimpered in fear. The wolf lunged, pinning Teddy to the tree. His breath ghosted into Teddy's face and the scent of animal blood assaulted Teddy's nose. Teddy's adrenaline kicked in and a primal instinct drove him to bring up his legs and push the wolf off of him. The monster was pushed back because it wasn't expecting resistance. It whimpered for a second before he growled again. Teddy pushed himself off the tree and ran passed the wolf.

Suddenly Teddy was pushed down by the wolf before he could get any farther. His back was towards the wolf meaning he was pinned and had no way of moving. His bag was ripped off and he felt drool drip down onto his neck. He shivered and felt fear grip him like it never had before.

Time seemed to slow down as Teddy's life flashed before his eyes. His hair shifted through many colors as he lost control over his metamorphmagus abilities. The wolf bit down at his shoulder and Teddy felt pain burn throughout his entire body. He screamed before the wolf bit him again causing him to pass out in pain.


	2. February 17th

Teddy groaned as he opened his eyes and tried to stretch his arms. He gasped in pain when he moved his left shoulder though and he instantly stopped moving. Panic crept up into him as he remembered what had happened. He quickly took in his surroundings and noticed he wasn't in a bed, not even a hospital. He was in a weird cabin, and covered in furs. He realized he didn't have a shirt on and that his shoulder was wrapped with a red stained bandage.

Someone walked into the room he was apparently laid in and walked up to him. The man grumbled as he put down some bandages he was holding. Without even asking how Teddy was doing he just started to take the bandages off Teddy's shoulder, even though that meant leaning over him.

"Well how do you do too!" Teddy said sarcastically as the man finished pulling the bandages off. Teddy's shoulder had started to scar, leaving a strange amount of small little circles from where the wolf bit him. The man grumbled as he backed away without bandaging Teddy's arm back up.

"Maybe I should've just killed you back there?" The man's eyebrows rise and Teddy's eyes shot open. Teddy shook his head then smiled sheepishly. "That's what I thought." The man grabbed the bandages and wrapped Teddy's shoulder back up tightly. Teddy winced when the man let him fall back down.

"Er… I suppose I should say thanks. Um. What's your name?" Teddy asked as he looked at the guy. The guy's hair was a shade of light brown, almost grey even.

"I'm surprised you want to know my name more than the place you're at. Fenrir Greyback," Fenrir replied crossing his arms as he looked at Teddy. Teddy's face contorted into surprise before he tried to say something but kept tripping over his words. "What?" Greyback growled as Teddy continued to look at him.

Teddy wondered what he should reveal about himself or even about Greyback in the future. Victoire's warning echoed throughout his head and he quickly decided to cover up his confusion before asking Fenrir a few careful questions.

"What year is it?" Teddy mentally slapped himself for asking such a stupid question but when Fenrir sighed instead of looking at Teddy as if he had three heads, he felt relieved. Fenrir sat down in front of Teddy, crossing his legs.

"1968. You seemed like one of the ones who _wouldn't _lose their memory," Fenrir grumbled as he scratched at his face. Teddy thought he seemed to be really tense for someone who didn't look so old.

Teddy stayed silent for a second as the year sank in, and everything that had happened. _I lost my memory, all right. I can work with that. _Teddy thought to himself. _But 1968. That's two years too early. _Teddy sighed as he thought about his bad timing.

"Do you know your name?" Fenrir asked, trying to see how bad Teddy's 'memory loss' was. Teddy looked up and quickly tried to think of a name but failed miserably. "You look like a Lupin."

Teddy's eyes widened and they darted back and forth while he tried to think up an excuse and think of a name to use. "Uh… um uh… I'm not a, I don't know? Uh…"

"Just shut up," Fenrir said as he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Ok, do you think you can walk?" Teddy tried to get out of the furs, feeling his arm drag behind him. When he stood up shakily he noticed that he could barely move his arm and that pain shot up his arm every time it moved.

"I can walk, but this arm issue is going to make it painful," Teddy said as he went to take a step, his legs gave out right as he did. Fenrir caught him before he landed on the ground and picked him back up. Teddy smiled sheepishly and while Fenrir raised his eyebrows.

"That's not walking, that's falling," Fenrir mumbled sarcastically while Teddy sighed.

"Just lean on my shoulder?" Teddy nodded and was shifted around so that his right arm was around Fenrir's shoulders. "I'm just gonna show you around quickly then you're going back."

"That's fine by me," Teddy replied as Fenrir slowly took a step forward, Teddy doing the same. Soon the two had exited the small cabin and Teddy got a glimpse at what looked like a very small werewolf civilization inside a forest. The trees parted at certain parts as if they were planted to be like that, or that trees were removed. Light filtered in softly and whenever the wind blew Teddy could hear every leaf ruffle. Everything felt natural, and even the air seemed clearer than any air he's breathed in before.

"Woah," Fenrir smirked as Teddy took in everything he saw. "You have a small town in the middle of a forest?" Teddy asked with incredibility. He turned his head to see everything, although he was slightly disappointed that there were only four cabins, the amount of werewolves he could see far exceeded how many people would fit in those cabins.

"Not even a town. The cabin behind us-" Fenrir jerked his head towards the small building they just exited from. "Is the place where we put the wounded or ones that are sick. The slightly larger cabin is where the alpha, or current leader, of the pack stays. And the other two places are storage, where things such as wands and clothes and weapons are held." Fenrir explained all the cabins the best that he could to Teddy. Teddy looked around, taking in all the locations, not that there were many, before he became confused.

"Where do you all sleep?" Teddy asked and Fenrir just looked at him.

"Outside," Fenrir replied before he took a step, Teddy being dragged along with him.

"Pack, so you're all like a bunch of wolves. Neat," Teddy mumbled to himself but Fenrir heard him and began grumbling to himself.

"Wizards," Fenrir grumbled to himself while Teddy frowned. He knew Fenrir didn't like wizards, from what he read of his biography back in his own time but he didn't think he'd be like this.

"I'm not a wizard anymore," Teddy stated flatly before he looked around. He saw about ten werewolves walking around but not a single child was in sight. "Where are-" Fenir cut Teddy off before he could finish his sentence.

"Dead."

Teddy's heart stopped for a second before his vision blurred. His body had to get used to the new time before he could do anything, and along with being turned into a werewolf he was in a very weakened state. Fenrir felt Teddy's weight drop onto his shoulder more than before so he took Teddy back inside. Fenrir placed Teddy on the bed before he left to go do some things he had to do. Teddy just laid down without any complaints and fell asleep.

In his dreams he wondered what had happened to the children of the small little pack of werewolves that lived here.


	3. February 19th

February 19th

Teddy woke up to the sound of two people arguing outside of the sick cabin. He looked around and saw a child laid in some furs on the other side of the cabin. Teddy tuned his ears into what the two voices were arguing about.

"Why is that wizard still here? Even if you bit him he's still a fully-fledged wizard adult! He could run back to the wizarding community and give out our location! He's a danger to all of us!" A deep, rough voice came from outside. Teddy heard a grunt before the unmistakable voice of Fenrir spoke up.

"He's injured, and I've kept an almost constant watch on him! If he hasn't tried to leave by now then he isn't going to be a danger to us, what? Ten werewolves? Even if we all died there are still a lot of werewolves out there!" Fenrir growled before Teddy heard a bang on the walls. Teddy cringed as he thought about what either of the two arguing people would be capable of.

"Damn it Fenrir! It's strange to see you, of all werewolves, to have compassion!" Teddy heard a growl before the door was slammed open and he got a glance at who he thought would be the alpha of the small community. Fenrir's gaze drifted over to the small child before he looked at Teddy.

"Done freaking out now?" Fenrir asked with a smirk when Teddy sat up. Teddy chuckled nervously before he coughed into his hand.

"Yeah," Teddy thought about yesterday when he finally had the fact that he was a werewolf sink in and that he would live with the condition forever. He had freaked out big time.

_Fenrir was about to walk into the sick cabin to make sure Teddy was still laid down in the furs before he heard a scream cut through the air from inside. He ran into the cabin, to find Teddy staring at his hands and crying lightly. _

_ "I'm… I'm…" Teddy mumbled to himself before he rubbed at his eyes. "I'm like dad," he whispered._

_ "What?" Fenrir exclaimed with surprise as he looked at Teddy, who turned his head sharply to look at Fenrir. Teddy's eyes looked frantic and had a strange shade of red mixed in with a bright blue. "What's with your eyes?" _

_ Teddy gasped before he quickly shifted his eyes to their normal brown, his hair changing to a shade of blue. "I… I'm a metamorphmagus and uh, well… er sorry," Teddy whispered as he rubbed at his eyes. Greyback looked at him for a minute before he sat down on the floor in front of Teddy. _

_ "Who's your dad?" Fenrir asked as he looked at Teddy, searching his memory for anyone he might know that Teddy could be related to but the only family he could think of was the Lupin's. Teddy had already said he wasn't a Lupin so that wasn't the answer, unless he was lying. _

_ "Uh, well I'd only heard stories about him. I mean, he's uh…" Teddy began, stating a half-truth before he thought about the part he'd be lying about. "He's, well he was a werewolf, and uh, that's all I remember." Teddy smiled slightly before he rubbed at his burning eyes again. Fenrir eyed him for a second before he tried to begin a casual conversation. _

"That was er-" Teddy began but then Fenrir cut him off, waving his hand while his face showed that he was annoyed.

"I got it, everyone panics at some point," Fenrir said as he sat down in front of Teddy after he deemed that the sleeping child inside the cabin was alright.

"Have you remembered your name yet?" Fenrir asked as he leaned forward with a smirk as if he already knew Teddy's name. Teddy's eyes darted back and forth as he shook his head. Fenrir sighed because he knew Teddy was lying but he wasn't going to drag it out of him, yet.

"Do you think you're in any state to walk today? You need to get some air and stretch your limbs," Fenrir said as he glanced over at the child again, a worried look in his eyes. Teddy noticed this look and it confused him. All Teddy had heard and read about Greyback said he was this terrible monster, but so far Greyback seemed just like anyone else.

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, I think I can handle it today. I feel a lot better," He grinned as Fenrir stood up, putting his hand out for Teddy to grab. Teddy grabbed his hand and was lifted up. Teddy gently took a step and grinned when he didn't feel weak at all.

_ Finally. _Teddy thought to himself as he and Fenrir left the cabin. _I finally get to explore this place! _The first thing Fenrir did was inform Teddy about some rules that he would have to follow.

"First thing first, we are going to get your wand and bag but you are not to use your wand within the confines of this area. _Understood?" _Fenrir began and he stressed the last word before Teddy nodded briskly, taking in Fenrir's tone. Fenrir looked over at the largest cabin before he continued. "After that you are to meet with the Alpha, and I will tell you that he does not approve of you being here. If you piss him off I will not help you there." Teddy gulped before he nodded again.

"Alright. Um, what would anger him?" Teddy asked hesitantly as they began to walk towards the storage cabin that was located on the left. The other one was to their right. Teddy noticed that the few werewolves that were in the small area were crowded around a large fire pit. There were about seven of them.

"There are lots of things just don't speak out of tone and answer all his questions as truthfully as you can," Fenrir mumbled as he opened the door to the storage cabin, using a bit of wandless magic to unlock the door.

"You can do _wandless magic? _That's really advanced, even I can't do wandless magic yet!" Teddy exclaimed as he stared at Fenrir with his jaw hanging open. Fenrir looked back at Teddy as if being able to perform wandless magic was the simplest thing in the world.

"If you teach yourself you can achieve more than if you had a teacher," Fenrir said as if he were bored before he walked inside. Teddy followed and looked around inside the first of the storage cabins. There were some wands inside a cabinet on the left side and on the right there were a couple small weapons such as knives and other assorted _things._ There was a table a few steps in front of Teddy and on it sat his bag and wand.

Fenrir grabbed Teddy's things and tossed them towards him. Teddy caught them and smiled slightly as he started to go through his things to see if everything was there.

"There's no reason to check, we wouldn't steal your things," Fenrir grumbled as he grabbed a wand out of the cabinet to Teddy's left. He hid it in his pants' pocket before he walked towards Teddy. "Look, later on I'll take you out and we'll practice a bit to see what you've retained," Fenrir whispered into Teddy's ear who grinned.

"That'd be awesome," Teddy looked behind Greyback and saw someone walking up towards the two. Greyback noted the change in Teddy's facial expression and turned around. Walking up to them was one of the members of the pack.

"Fenrir, the child is awake," one of the pack members, an older man, muttered carefully as he pointed towards the sick cabin, where the child had been laid down at. Fenrir saw a small little head poking out of the cabin, looking around at everything and everyone. When he noticed everyone was looking at him he quickly shut the door and hid inside of the cabin.

"Alright, go inform the alpha," Fenrir said with practiced, seemingly worn out words. The man looked uncomfortable before Fenrir sighed. "What is it?"

"He's already in there," the man mumbled before Fenrir waved his hand. The man walked away to join the rest of the pack that was lingering around a fire pit.

Once the man was away Teddy began to speak. "He seems like he'd be old enough to do things by himself, or the entire… pack could?" Teddy questioned as he looked over at Fenrir, confusion evident on his face. Fenrir glared at Teddy but his gaze softened a bit when he realized that Teddy was new.

"It's just how things are around here, it pisses me off but it's the rules. After we check up on him how about we go and spar a bit?" Fenrir grinned over at Teddy who nodded briskly.

"Sounds like a plan," Teddy said as the two made their way to the sick cabin. When the two made it to the cabin they heard someone dive and run around.

"Ah! Stop! No! Go away!" A young voice was heard coming from inside the cabin. It sounded like he was crying and inside you could hear an adult laughing with bad humor. "Noo!" the voice called out again and Teddy opened the door quickly, looking inside once he did. He saw the child running away from someone who was chasing him playfully.

"What are you doing?" Fenrir asked incredulously as he walked inside. The adult looked up and chuckled.

"Being friendly, can't you tell?" The guy grinned and his teeth made him look as if he were evil and not friendly in the slightest. The child ran over to Teddy, seeing him as the friendliest of the bunch. The child tugged on Teddy's pants and looked up at him.

"You look like daddy," The child said before he clung onto his pants, looking at the two werewolves who were arguing in front of him. Teddy was stunned for a moment before he took a good look at the child. Teddy looked over at Fenrir who was beginning to argue with the man who was chasing the child around.

"I am the alpha, Fenrir; I can do whatever I want here! I am the leader!" The Alpha roared with a mix of anger and amusement. Teddy sat down as he listened to the argument going on between the two werewolves. The child looked up at Teddy and continued to cling to him as if his life depended on it.

"Even if you are the alpha you can't just _do that! _You scared the child shitless!" Fenrir growled out and the child flinched. The two continued to argue but Teddy decided to try to comfort the child.

"He scared me," the child mumbled as he pressed his face into Teddy's back. Teddy thought back to what he thought of Fenrir when he had researched him before he traveled back. He was scared of him and only just a picture, even if meeting him in the flesh is a lot less scary this child was only a, well, child.

"He scared me when I first saw him," Teddy was thinking more of Fenrir than he was the Alpha of the pack but both carried a sense of fear around them; they instilled fear in everyone they passed. "What's your name?"

"I'm Remus! Remus Lupin!" Teddy should have known he was his dad. He should have known when he heard that he looked like the kid's dad. It still hit him; hit him hard.


End file.
